


Day 19: Outdoors

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [19]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Bottom Alex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come on face, Established Relationship, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Jack, Truck Sex, outdoors, outside, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack and Alex get it on in the back of Jack's dad's truck.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 14





	Day 19: Outdoors

Alex was pretty sure this was the best date Jack had ever taken him on. It was a warm summer evening and he'd driven them out to the reservoir. They'd then spent the evening sitting in the bed of Jack's dad's pick up truck having a picnic, watching the sunset and the stars come out. It was beautiful and incredibly romantic. Alex had never expected Jack to be capable of such a thing.

"Alex, I uh... I need to tell you something." He mumbled, clearly a little nervous. Alex sat up from where he'd been leaning against his shoulder so he could watch his face. "Okay?" In the entire six months they'd been dating he'd never seen Jack like this before.  
"I uh, I'm." He took a deep breath to try and calm himself and collect his thoughts. "I love you." Alex felt a large grin break out on his face as he leant in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you too." He whispered.

The relief radiating from Jack was palpable as he closed the small gap and connected their lips once more. He kissed Alex eagerly, his hand coming up to caress his cheek. Alex shifted a little closer, his hand perching on Jack's waist as he deepened the kiss.

Things quickly grew heated as their tongues slid together, Jack's hand sliding to the back of Alex's neck to hold him in place as he leant backwards, slowly laying down against the cold metal as Alex shifted so he was straddling him.

Alex could already feel Jack's boner pressing against his thigh as they continued to kiss. He slipped his hand under Jack's t-shirt making him shiver. "Lex." He pulled away slightly and they both stared at each other for a long moment both silently asking the same question. _Are we really doing this?_

The answer, of course, was yes. Alex kissed him filthily as they began to grind against each other. The truck bed creaked a little but neither lad took any notice, too wrapped up in each other to notice much of anything else.

Jack's hands gripped at the hem of Alex's shirt, removing it quickly. The rest of their clothes soon followed and they both lay bare in the warm night air. Their limbs tangled together as they continued their heated embrace, sweat already starting to form.

"Do you have anything?" Alex asked, pulling back just enough to look into Jack's eyes. He blushed a little and nodded.  
"In the glove box." Alex couldn't help but smirk, of course, he'd been planning for this.

He quickly darted around to the cab to retrieve the lube as Alex lay their slowly stroking his member. He knew he should be more concerned about getting caught but they'd been there for hours and not seen a single person so it wasn't likely they'd suddenly amass.

Jack quickly returned, groaning at the sight before him. "I'm gonna ride you Jacky." Alex told him matter of factly and he eagerly nodded in agreement, he loved it when Alex rode him.

He climbed back up and reconnected their lips in a dirty kiss, pressing up against Alex's skin as he drew closer. He pulled him back on top as he laid down before they started to grind against each other once more.

Jack slicked up his fingers as best as he could without looking before slowly teasing Alex's entrance. He moaned softly in approval pushing back a little against Jack's hand. Jack smirked into the kiss before slowly pushing into Alex making him moan louder.

He slowly worked Alex up to three fingers, teasing him at every opportunity he could just to drive him wild. Apparently Alex pretty quickly decided enough was enough grabbing the bottle of lube from where Jack had left it and taking it upon himself to coat Jack's dick ready for him.

Jack pulled his fingers out so Alex could line himself up, he carefully held onto his hips to help him slowly lower himself onto Jack's throbbing cock. They both groaned loudly in pleasure as Jack filled him.

Alex slowly began to rock his hips, lifting and lowering in a well-practised rhythm that had them both gasping and moaning. Jack couldn't stop himself from fucking up into his downward movements, too turned on to just lie still.

Alex was releasing breathy gasps that were hot as hell and it was driving Jack crazy. "Fuck Lex! You're so hot." He groaned causing the older lad to smirk. He leant down and reconnected their lips as he ground down, taking Jack in deeper.

He began to ride harder, lifting off almost completely before dropping back down. He choked out a groan as Jack gasped out in pleasure. Without warning he flipped them over and began thrusting into Alex hard and fast, causing the older lad to moan whorishly as he wrapped his legs around Jack's waist.

The truck wobbled a little with their movements, creaking louder but Jack really didn't care. He'd pay his dad for any damages when his next paycheck came in if necessary. Jack began to assault Alex's neck with his teeth as he held him tight in place by the hips, making sure he couldn't move and lessen the intensity of his thrust.

Alex's eyes were rolling back in his head as his back arched off the metal. One hand gripped into Jack's hair whilst the other slid down his sweat-slicked back. He began to chant Jack's name breathlessly with each thrust, desperately close to his orgasm.

"Cum on my face." He begged as his hand took a firm grip of his dick and began to pump. Jack groaned, very nearly cuming from the words alone. "Yeah?" He asked breathlessly. Alex nodded eagerly with wide eyes that somehow managed to look innocent despite the situation.

Jack pulled out, moving up Alex's body so that he was hovering over his face as he began to jerk off. It didn't take him long to release, he did his best to aim for Alex's open mouth but it inevitably ended up pretty much everywhere but. The hot salty liquid on his skin was enough to trigger Alex's own release, coating his stomach as he moaned loudly.

He gathered as much of Jack's cum with his fingers as he could, sucking it off eagerly and swallowing it down. Jack groaned softly as he watched, he really didn't understand how he'd managed to get someone so damn hot.

"You got a tissue?" Alex asked as he checked himself for any missed bits in the front camera of his phone. Jack pulled some napkins out of the picnic basket and Alex did his best to get the sticky residue out of his hair before cleaning off his stomach. Jack pulled him into a kiss, ignoring the taste of his release in Alex's mouth. "I love you."

Before he could respond there was the sound of a dog barking, alarmingly close, followed by a man's voice, no doubt his owner. They exchanged a look of panic before both diving down as flat as possible, silently praying the dog wouldn't come too close and prompt his owner to come and investigate. 


End file.
